homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111915-Why-Is-Everything-Ridiculous
allodicTemperament AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 00:29 -- AT: LLibby, why is everrything ridicullous? SO: T.T . o O ( because no one listens to the oracle. ) AT: I make a concerrted efforrt but apparrentlly I llack Nyarrlla's penchant forr fucking everrything up AT: Orr having the opposite skilll, I guess? SO: T.T . o O ( haha. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Nyarla does enjoy turning everything he touches to shit. ) AT: I guess I'm llooking to know what exactlly he's done now AT: Carra and Aaisha have onlly tolld me a few vague bits and pieces SO: T.T . o O ( I'm still trying to sort it myself ) AT: They alll seem ratherr supporrtive of the patterrn thus farr SO: T.T . o O ( the short version that I know so far is that after they fought, Nyarla originally acted as though it had no bearing on my primer. ) SO: T.T . o O ( But then in the middle of the night I found him standing in my office. We chatted, and he confessed he still had feelings for me, and that as per the rules of the primer, he decided to claim me. ) AT: Because of the fight with Serrios? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) AT: Welll AT: Knowing Nyarrlla he thinks he's doing something clleverr SO: T.T . o O ( Nyarla ordered me to stop fighting, and took me back to his room. ) SO: T.T . o O ( :( ) AT: And you had to obey? SO: T.T . o O ( He had beaten Serios in a duel. He claimed me as the prize. ) AT: If you coulldn't fight, coulld you have intrroduced someone who WOULLD have? SO: T.T . o O ( So, yes, I had to obey. ) AT: I stilll have dibs on murrderring him afterr alll SO: T.T . o O ( The simplest solution was to have Serios fight him for me again. ) AT: Right. AT: Did they? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Serios won, because Carayx laid Nyarla out. ) AT: Carra mentioned that. AT: She seemed prroud. SO: T.T . o O ( She should be. ) AT: So because Serrios won, Nyarrlla has no cllaim? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. I belong to Serios again. I am safe. ) AT: Serrios is a verry competent trrolll AT: Though now I suppose my continued offerring of hellp extends to him, too. AT: Because owing you extends to owing him, by extension of goodwilll? SO: T.T . o O ( If he were to call in a debt you owed me I would consider it fulfilled. ) AT: Welll, regarrdlless AT: Serrios is my frriend and I woulld llike to considerr you the same AT: And it's allso in my best interrest to ensurre that you're both allso welll AT: Though that llogic is ratherr expansive SO: T.T . o O ( I suppose you have a point. ) AT: My point is that I'm herre as an allly AT: Though in the grrand scheme of things that may not be remarrkablle AT: Maybe it willl offerr some consollation? AT: And besides, we're prrobablly the two most ignorred peoplle with actuallly reasonablle advice arround SO: T.T . o O ( Haha. You're not wrong. ) AT: My team seems to even be having issues with a simplle "Don't tallk to and/orr prrovoke Jack" request AT: Which seems imprressive! AT: But then I rememberr that Nyarrlla exists AT: Being awarre of these prrobllems makes me feell llike I shoulld know how to deall with them AT: Sorrry about not having some brrillliant sollution as of yet, I'lll keep trrying SO: It's all right AT: I suppose I shoulld lleave you be? AT: This is prrobablly a bad time forr questions SO: Probably. Serios is watching a video they won't let me watch AT: They? SO: The HorrorTerrors AT: Oh AT: I suppose asking about them is prrobablly something to avoid? SO: For now. AT: Okay. AT: Good lluck -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 01:35 -- Category:Libby Category:Lorrea